Kaput and Zosky: The Movie
''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''is a French-Canadian-American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, StudioCanal and Futurikon. It was released on March 13, 2015 in North America and April 17, 2015 in Europe. The film is based on the comic and TV series of same names. Summary Kaput and Zosky are going on a new quest after getting a travel ticket. They meet a new friend, Jane the human girl. Kaput and Zosky are helping her and finding the way from their evil enemies in Planet Earth. Plot Kaput and Zosky: The Movie/Transcript '' On the peaceful day at Planet Sunny Hills, Kaput (Jess Harnell) and Zosky (Daniel Davis) are relaxing on their lawn chairs. They are also wearing sunglasses while watching the sun. Meanwhile, the duo see a delivery spaceship and a travel ticket which is flying off a window. Kaput picks up a travel ticket and show Zosky to look at it. They realise the travel ticket is cost $2.00. Zosky picks the dollars out of his pocket and shows Kaput. He thinks the adventure is almost ready. The duo are getting in their cruiser to begin their quest. Kaput and Zosky are giving a travel ticket to the ticket man. He wishes them luck to have fun. After that, Kaput and Zosky are going to conquer several planets. They land on planets are Training Camp (practicing their crispizers), Karate Academy (practicing fighting), Pax (stealing diamonds), Alamax (making them as superstars) and Grand Islands. Later at night, Kaput and Zosky found a rocky cave to go to sleep. They are sleeping on two stones like sleeping bags with using pillows and blankets. The next morning, there was a spaceship appearing on Grand Islands. It was Crazy Joe (Alan Tudyk) riding in his spaceship to zap the planet. He sees a rocky cave where Kaput and Zosky are sleeping. Crazy Joe using his laser gun to shoot the palm trees like a lumberjack. When the palm tree hits the roof of Kaput and Zosky's cave, the rocks are falling and land on the duo. Kaput and Zosky are waking up and doing a big shock. They heard Crazy Joe coming over their cave. The duo are packing their pillows and blankets in their cruiser. Crazy Joe is shooting the island and the duo's cave after the rocks breaking inside. Kaput and Zosky are getting in their cruiser to fly away. Crazy Joe shoots the fuel tank of the duo's cruiser to make it powerful. Kaput and Zosky are flying away like a rocket with the trail of red smoke. They are riding in their cruiser very safe after their danger. Kaput and Zosky are looking at their map and finding something is new. Later, the duo are going to the galaxy with Planet Earth and the other planets. They realise Planet Earth is a perfect place to conquer. Kaput and Zosky land in America, which is part of Earth. They see a big city called San Francisco. The duo are looking for food as snacks. Kaput sees a supermarket filled with food, but Zosky wants him to be patient. They get inside the supermarket and the manager wants them to get out because invaders are not allowed in here. Kaput and Zosky are continuing walking on the street and found the zoo. Suddenly, they see a friendly grey wolf named Ruffy (Greg Baldwin) who came from the large wolf cage. His best friend is a small bug named Hoppy (Rob Paulsen) who came from the wolf's fur. They found Kaput and Zosky coming over their cage. Ruffy and Hoppy discover the duo's jobs are conquering planets. Hoppy is checking Kaput's hair (he thinks it feels spiky and looks like fox fur) and Zosky's antennaes (he thinks it looks like rabbit ears). Ruffy is so happy to meeting Kaput and Zosky. He's talking about his life and introducing himself and Hoppy. Kaput and Zosky are introducing themselves and realized they are already superstars. The duo are arguing each other and Ruffy wants them to stop. He is going to help and make Kaput and Zosky as new heroes. Hoppy is explaining about heroes' friendship. Ruffy and Hoppy are going to start singing a song about friendship. After that, Kaput and Zosky are going to sing just like their new friends. Cast *Jess Harnell - Kaput, a short and fat one of the duo. Unlike the comic and TV series counterparts, he speaks with a Western American accent. But, Kaput is still short-tempered and laughable. *Daniel Davis - Zosky, a tall and thin one of the duo. Unlike the comic and TV series counterparts, he can help Kaput to follow the directions. But, Zosky is still speaks with a British accent. *Lacey Chabert - Jane, a 10-years-old girl who becomes Kaput and Zosky's human friend. She has her own father after her mother died when she was little. *Alan Tudyk - Crazy Joe, an evil three-eyed alien who came from Cuckooland. Unlike the TV series counterpart, he is the main antagonist. *Jenny Slate - Queen Rosie, a wicked overweight woman. She is Jane's aunt. Rosie is becoming Crazy Joe's helper before Kaput and Zosky ruining their plans. *Jeff Bennett - Peabody, a pudgy orange cat. He is Queen Rosie's pet cat. Peabody is teaming up with Crazy Joe as his co-helper. Bennett also voiced Australian Zookeeper, one of Officer Bombo's henchmen. *Greg Baldwin - Ruffy, a friendly gray wolf who lives in the zoo. He befriends Kaput and Zosky along with his best friend, Hoppy. *Rob Paulsen - Hoppy, a small bug who lives in the zoo with his best friend Ruffy. He also befriends Kaput and Zosky just like his wolf friend. *John Kassir - The Tiger, a large tiger and the leader of zoo animals. Kassir also voiced Daddy, a courageous father of Jane. *Ralph Fiennes - Officer Bombo, a policeman who works at his animal house. *Paul Rugg - Captain Jokey, a captain who works at his own carnival. *Dee Bradley Baker - Peeps, a talking penguin puppet. He is Captain Jokey's sidekick. Baker also voiced British Zookeeper, one of Officer Bombo's henchmen. Production Writing Pre-Production Animation The animation of ''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''was used by hand-drawn animation program, Pencil 2D (for hand-drawn animation) and 3D animation program, Blender (for 3D special effects for vehicles, expect Kaput and Zosky's cruiser). In the opening sequence of this film, the additional animation was made at Klasky Csupo. The film's animation is also resembles its original TV series, ''Quest for Camelot, Rugrats ''films, Disney Renaissance films, ''The Prince of Egypt ''and ''The Iron Giant. Casting Music Score Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''is composed by Heitor Pereira. The songs of the film are composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Bob Mothersbaugh. Also, it contains two ending songs performed by Mariah Carey. Soundtrack The soundtrack of ''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie is released on Feburary 10, 2015, which is before the film is premiere on. Track listing 1. "I'll Miss You (Ending Credits)" Performed by Mariah Carey - 3:17 2. "Earth's New Helpers" Performed by Mariah Carey - 3:09 3. "The Friendship Song" Performed by Greg Baldwin, Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Daniel Davis - 3:35 Release Marketing Home media Gallery Posters Kaput and Zosky The Movie.png|Official Promotional Poster Kaput and Zosky The Movie Teaser Poster.png|Official Teaser Poster Official Artwork IMG_20170407_1808310_rewind.jpg|Kaput and Zosky IMG_20170504_2027201_rewind.jpg|Ruffy the Wolf and Hoppy the Bug Screenshots Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian films Category:French films Category:G-Rated films Category:Family films Category:Musical Films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:American children's films Category:Comedy films Category:G Rated Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:G Category:Rated G